


Scotch Kisses and Murder

by SandySins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, obikinbigbang2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandySins/pseuds/SandySins
Summary: Anakin lives a boring life in his mother's farm near the dessert town of Tatooine and works in a minimum wage job. All of that is going to change when he witnesses  an ongoing mission and picks up the dashing J.E.D.I knight Obi Wan Kenobi. In a world in the verge of war Anakin Skywalker may have what it takes to become part of a shady organisation and stop a tyrant from gaining ultimate power.





	Scotch Kisses and Murder

 

 

Anakin was going back to his mothers home after a hard day at work in a little junk shop . Watto , the owner of the dingy place , made him work like a slave and paid him next to nothing , but he needed the job and not many people were trusting enough to hire a mechanic with a criminal record and a prosthetic.

  
The Lars farm , where his mom was living with her new husband , Cliegg, and her step son, Owen , was literally in the middle of the desert. Tatooine was after all a little mining colony from the old days of the Republic that had lost importance when the mines lost their gold.

  
Since Anakin was discharged without honours from the Air force and what he liked to think as ‘THE BREAK UP’ with the now extremely popular senator Amidala he had lacked a place to stay. So his mother insisted on him coming back to the sandy region he disliked so much , which turned out to be a blessing in disguise , after all Shmi may not have survived that coyote attack and the farm wouldn’t be running so smoothly.

 

He was driving the beaten up C3P0 trough a lonely dessert road . His ride , which had a broken headlight , thus only managed to illuminate a little ahead, was not the best but he had repaired the old car himself . It had proven to be an uneventful day and he guessed it would be the same for the night . Everything was too serene , too monotonous .  
Every Friday he returned home hours after the sun had gone down , the jizz (which sadly was the only music C3P0 managed to tune) resounding in the speakers. He missed the busy life of Theed , he even missed the dangerous and exciting life in the borders with the icky rations , smelly freshers and crowded barracks. He missed it terribly but he couldn’t go back , this was his life now after all he should accept it as soon as possible .

  
Anakin could almost see how the night would go . Half an hour later he would arrive to what was his home now. Either Owen and Beru would be home , probably in the kitchen , Beru eating his mom’s cookies with blue milk while Owen used tacky lines to flirt with her ( which he had begun to believe was becoming a family thing ) or Cliegg and mom would be alone and they would undoubtedly suggest he went to the cantina where “ young people like you usually go on Friday nights , come on Ani darling , live a little” as mom said.  
He ignored the shots in the distance at first , but he did notice the ball of fire that appeared in the middle of the desert illuminating everything around it .  
Anakin was frightened but also curious , so he switched the radio off , that is when he heard the gunshots . He was not stupid and knew exactly what his lane was and that it was better to stay in it, after all it was better to look the other way when you came across Jabba’s business. So he speed up planning to be as far as possible before he could get involved.  
It was too late for him though , as he suddenly saw the bloodied man standing in the middle of the road looking at the approaching car like a deer caught on headlights. Anakin avoided the man skidding in a circle around him and facing his car the way where he was going again. Now his mom could not say he went to juvy for naught , after all it were the skills he picked up while street racing what saved the stranger from getting run over. Said stranger was now illuminated by his cars working headlight , blood soaked suit and gun in hand getting closer , firing towards the darkness twice and opening the co-pilot door smiling . Anakin was petrified while the stranger seated himself besides him, closed the door and put on the seatbelt .

  
-‘Hello there. What a lovely night to meet , could you do me a favour and keep driving , dear ? ‘- Said the bearded stranger , bright red blood on his shirt , gun in his lap and a smirk .

  
-‘ Of course’- was Anakin’s quiet response just before starting the engine again and speeding up towards the darkness . His brief stupor broken .

  
The radio stayed silent and the two occupants did not speak to each other. The peace came back while Anakin fidgeted trying not to look at his co-pilot and the weapon that rested between his legs.

 

  
Twenty minutes were spent that way until a chime broke the oppressing silence , the bearded stranger then produced a little gadget from the inside of his dress jacket , the culprit of the ringing , no doubt. After he pushed the a little button a blue light illuminated the inside of C3PO. The blue light from the glimpses Anakin could catch displayed the figure of a bald man , eye missing and arms crossed , clearly displeased .

  
-‘Kenobi , what is the situation?’- said the hologram .

  
-‘The mark has been eliminated and the cargo is on route ‘- answered with a severe tone the man seated besides Anakin.

  
-‘But ?’- asked annoyed the hologram .

  
-‘What do you mean , but ? ‘- The Kenobi guy getting annoyed too replied.

  
-‘ There is always a but , Kenobi , spill .’- The caller ordered after sighing .

  
-‘ I may have boarded a civilians car ‘- said Kenobi scratching his beard and acting innocent .

  
-‘ I also see that you are not driving ‘- just as Kenobi began with the “Well” the man on the other side interrupted him nearly screaming –‘ Are you aware how many protocols you are breaking right now?!? Do you even know who you are traveling with ? ‘-

  
-‘ Who are you again ?’- asked the still blood soaked man looking at Anakin .

  
-‘ Anakin Skywalker , Sir’- Anakin answered very tense.

  
-‘ There you go Mace , Anakin Skywalker is driving me .’- he said with a cheeky smile .

  
-‘Terminate him or wait for the cleaning crew to wipe the boys memory . I’ll send you all his information . Then take the car and come back to the extracting point.’- Mace ordered while Anakin held his breath.

  
-‘ I don’t know, the kid didn’t have anything to do with this. But don’t worry , I’ll think of something’- Kenobi stated looking at Anakin with a weak smile while the man now furious screamed :

  
-‘ No , under no circumstance are you to do anything else ! Do you hear me Keno...’- and when the bearded man looked at the gadget he cut of Mace and said-‘ Kenobi out ‘- pressed a button and the call ended.

  
Anakin while all of this took place gripped the wheel as thigh as he could with his hands . After all its not very reassuring being in a car with an armed man who has just been told to kill you , in the midst of driving to your home conveniently situated besides the road with all your loved ones inside .

  
Kenobi seemed to be in deep thought for a while , in that time Anakin came up with all the possible scenarios and what could he do to stop his co-pilot before they reached his home .

  
So when Kenobi turned on his weird holo gadget and said –‘ R4 , all the information on Anakin Skywalker please.’- Anakin was ready to crash his precious car in a moments notice . And he nearly did , startled when a series of beeps sounded and his picture appeared with some indistinguishable paragraphs that because of his perspective he cloud not see properly.

  
After a quick read and with a bit of blood smeared on his beard , his features highlighted by that blue light , he turned to him and spoke again –‘ So the military Anakin .... the truth is I was not expecting this so I’ll give you three options , choose wisely. One : I kill you , leave your body in the desert and steal your car . Two : A crew of my people come and painfully wipe your mind , you drive home and I still take your car . These two options imply that you don’t have anything to do with me or my organisation ever again . And three : you drive to a friends house and I offer you a job at the organisation . That would imply training, taking missions that may harm you or end your life . To be truthful you seem competent and we need skilled people , also the pay is quite good. What do you say ?’-

  
-‘ Could I still see my family if I accept the job ? ‘- Anakin said , his voice trembling a little.

  
-‘Sure why wouldn’t you ? I mean holydays are a but bad and you mostly will need to be available , that aside , sure.’- he answered as if it should be obvious.

  
-‘ All right ,where do you want me to drive you Mr. Kenobi ?’- Anakin asked , still nervous.

  
-‘Clever boy , and just Obi Wan for now . First get out of Tatooine and stop at some service area when we are out of here , I obviously need new clothes and you need some caffeine.’- Obi Wan explained.

 

* * *

 

  
Anakin was happy in a way when they left his house behind unscratched. After they left Tatooine they still had to drive half an hour until they found a suitable gas station. That was half an hour of agonizing uninterrupted silence , the worst of it though was that when Anakin looked at Obi Wan he didn’t look as if he realised how awkward it was . So even the orders that he spurted when they spotted a service area were a relief for Anakin. They stopped besides the fuel dispensers and Obi wan spoke with mirth and in that accent Anakin couldn’t quite place yet :  
-‘Well Anakin , this will be your first mission . Buy me some clothes , refill the tank and buy yourself some caffeine to keep you awake . I’ll be in the bathroom making myself presentable to society again . Ah! and don’t worry about the expenses’- he finished throwing a gold card at him and leaving C3PO with a smirk.

  
Anakin entered the dingy shop , the clerk didn’t even lift his eyes of his paper as he began to take quite a few cams of energetic drinks and some snacks , that out of the way he went to the clothes department in the dirty and badly lit back of the store which was understandably tiny and mostly populated with cargo shorts and Spira shirts.

  
In that moment the blond realised that he could pay , refuel his car and run away from the spy / psychopathic killer that had taken him and his car hostage. Of course Obi Wan and his mysterious organisation knew where he lived and worked , takin also into account the fact that he carried no money besides the card Kenobi had given him which could probably be easily traced , he had no where to run. So the notion of running away was simply ridiculous. Besides , Obi Wan had offered him a job , one in which he was actually qualified in (well I mean , he hadn’t actually killed someone but he had been in the war , even if he had only blown supplies and nearly himself) ; with the promise of a good salary (undoubtedly more that Watto paid him in the junk shop ) and probably even medical insurance ; so with the current state in the Republic’s economy , well , it was as close as he could get to a dream job (secrecy and dubious morale aside).

  
Still Kenobi had pointed a gun at him and basically kidnaped him, so he wasn’t above being petty . So the most horrid flower pattern and mismatched colours of a Spira shirt and kaki cargo pants for you, sir, delivered straight to the bathroom after paying , of course.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing is that Anakin is not stupid , he actually considers himself to be pretty bright , but he cant for the life of him figure out how did Kenobi pull it out. Because he looked actually hot in those awful clothes , not like “that tourist is absolutely hot under those ugly clothes “ hot, but a “he looks so distinguished and dashing that it’s obvious he is modelling the most stylish and expensive clothes there are in the Armani collection” hot. It had to be the beard because there was no other explanation , also the lack of gore all over him probably .  
So with a new realisation and full of regrets Anakin gestured towards the recently fuelled car . Both of them went in a comfortable silence , at least for Obi Wan , because Anakin couldn’t help but think “ I played myself buying him those loose pants , and it is all my fault I can now not tell if that ass is as great as it could be”. Thought violently interrupted when he bumped into the protagonist of them , when both of them tried to enter the passenger seat.

  
-‘Obi Wan what are you doing ? You are the one who know were we are going , you have to drive.’- the blond said trying to sound angry and not blush.

  
-‘Oh Anakin , if I must tell you something about myself is that I don’t drive . That is final.’- Obi Wan , who was nearly inside debated

.  
-‘Are you serious ? I am getting real tired of your bossing around Obi Wan.- Skywalker stated exasperated.

  
-‘ I am technically your boss now , so get used to it . Get in and drive , I’ll show you the way , we are going to Noori.’- The red head chided annoyed.

  
And that was supposed to end the conversation , but Anakin couldn’t let things like that go ,” oh no this man first pointed him with a gun , kidnapped him and now used him as a glorified chauffer. Okay , two can play this game” he thought as he speeded in the still deserted road way above the speed limit.

  
-‘ Anakin , stop , no crazy driving .’- Obi Wan said with a severe tone.

  
-‘ Well you did want me to drive , this way we will get there sooner ‘- answered Anakin playfully.

  
-‘ I would prefer if you drove at the allowed speed limit’- insisted Kenobi a bit white faced.

  
-‘It’s a shame I don’t and I am the driver , isn’t it ‘- Skywalker teased smiling .

  
-‘I still have the gun Anakin’- Obi Wan threatened sadly loosing the intended effect by his gaze focussed ahead of him and the sudden whiteness of his face .

  
-‘Would you like to crash the , Obi Wan ? ‘- Anakin kept teasing , amused.

  
-‘Would you like the interior of your car stained with puke then ‘- Kenobi said forcefully gripping the seat and the assist grip as if his life depended on it. A threat that looked more plausible and that sobered Anakin up a bit of the amusement.

  
-‘ Say the magic word if you want me to stop ‘- still he wasn’t just going to renounce to this so quickly.

  
-‘Look kid...-‘ Obi Wan began , but Anakin cut him before he could say anything more –‘ The magic word or I keep speeding up-‘ he said with a grin.

  
Just as Kenobi was beginning to say –‘ I wont..’- he stepped on the accelerator .

  
-‘ Okay , Okay . Please stop the car now .’- Obi wan finally conceded pressed against his seat , a bit of sweat in the brow of his abnormally white face.

  
-‘ See , it wasn’t so difficult, was it ? ‘- the blond relished in his victory.

  
-‘ You are difficult ‘- his bearded companion grumbled as Anakin laughed and opened the car windows.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The sun was already shining when they arrived at their destination. Anakin parked in the driveway of a Victorian looking house painted in dark browns and some white , it was surrounded by a lawn full of trees and flowers unlike the grass their neighbours had , making it stand out .

  
Obi Wan guided Anakin trough a little stone path that lead to the houses door and ringed the bell , probably waking the occupants at the unholy hour of their arrival . The big wooden door was opened after a bit of time , revealing a very tall and grumpy looking man . Said man had his very big arm blocking their way and a disapproving and clearly annoyed look on his face . Anakin was taken aback , after all this was supposed to be a safe place according to Obi Wan , but instead they were received by a very big and intimidating man , and Anakin was tall so finding someone bigger with arms that could knock out a guy with a punch in an unfamiliar place, welll ....at least Obi Wan had a gun , right?

  
Suddenly and breaking the hard stare the man was giving both of them a much more enthusiastic voice came from inside the house:  
-‘Qui Gon darling , who is it ?’-

  
-‘It’s Obi Wan, but he brought some strange kid with him ‘- stated Qui Gon , deep voice resonating inside the house still staring hard.

  
The spell was broken though when the happy woman slipped by Qui Gon and gave Obi Wan a tight hug.

  
-‘ Oh sweetheart we missed you so much ! You should come by more .’- she exclaimed happily.

  
-‘ Yeah I should , sorry for waking you so early mom.’- Obi Wan mumbled while returning the hug . A statement that took Anakin by surprise , her dark skin and hair a huge contrast against Obi Wan’s milky white and red haired one . And looking at the other man , Qui Gon ,with his deep features and the tell tale of brown hair now mixed with silver , well Anakin really couldn’t figure out how did Obi Wan fit into it at first.

  
The conversation didn’t wait for Anakin’s musings and when he came back to face reality he was being ushered inside the house by none other than Kenobi’s mom.

  
-‘ So Anakin , are you Obi Wan’s new partner ? Or did he cave in and took a padawan ?’- She asked amicably.

  
-‘Mmm no Ma’am he offered a job and I accepted.’- Anakin said trying to be vague .

  
-‘ Call me Tahl dear , I’ll make breakfast , you must be famished young man ,lord knows he probably made you drive the entire way ‘- She said smiling.

  
-‘ I did, didn’t I . By the way Dad if Mace calls I am not here . ‘- Kenobi said with a smug smile on his face leading the way to the kitchen.

  
He gestured Anakin to sit in the little wooden table , and rummaging in the fridge while Qui Gon seated came back , newspaper in hand . The still intimidating man seated himself at the head of the table , pulling open the paper and ignoring Skywalker after putting his glasses on . Anakin uncomfortable with the silence looked at Obi Wan , who held juice and milk and made a moved the bottles silently urging him to choose.

  
Tahl came back just after Obi Wan seated himself putting a two glasses of white milk before them , and with the kettle not hot enough.

  
Breakfast passed quickly eating delicious homemade cookies and pastries and chattering about himself and Obi Wans recent exploits.  
When they finished eating Obi Wan surprised him , total change of attitude aside, he offered him the chance to call his mother . A chance he wasn’t going to throw away . So Obi Wan guided him to a little neat study with a vintage phone and then gave him indications to the bathroom and the room they would be occupying upstairs and where he was going now.  
Anakin struggled a bit while remembering his homes land line , and the first time he dialled was rewarded by an ominous series of beeps. The second time though he was luckier because someone answered the phone .

  
-‘Hello , Lars farm here’- the voice said .

  
-‘Hi Cliegg , this is Anakin , can I talk to mom ?’- Anakin asked hopeful.

  
-‘Sure thing lad’- Cliegg stated followed by a muffled “SHMI!/WHAT?!/YOUR KID IS ON THE PHONE!/COMMING!”

  
After a little while the familiar voice of Shmi Skywalker sounded:  
-‘ Hello darling , you didn’t come home last night , everything all right’-

  
-‘Yes mom , but I have to tell you something ‘- Anakin tried not to sound nervous .

  
-‘Where you out whit a girl ?’- Shmi asked whit knowingly.

  
-‘ Mom no !’- her son spluttered .

  
-‘ A boy then , Ani you know I don’t mind. You should bring them over to dinner’-

  
-‘Mom , that’s not it at all . I got a new job , a better job .’- He tried to de escalate the situation.

  
-‘ I am so glad Ani ! ‘- Shmi exclaimed.

  
-‘ I mean I did met a guy , but he offered me the job and we are going to the main office today . It is in Coruscant though so I will be away for a few days , because of job training and all . I don’t really know when will I be able to call again , I kind of left my phone at home, but I’ll try as soon as possible.’- Her son promised.

  
And with a heartfelt goodbye both of them hanged up their respective phones. The blond the proceeded to follow Kenobi’s indications finding in his bed some spare sleep clothes and trying not to wake the slumbering man in the opposite bed sneaked to the bathroom to change in those clothes. After that he slipped silently into the room and laid in his bed falling asleep almost instantly to the lull of his companion soft breathing.

 

* * *

 

  
Obi Wan woke up first using all his skills as a J.E.D.I agent to leave the room and not wake barely managing to avoid the prosthetic on the laying on the ground besides the young man’s bed. Then he went down to find his parents in the garden , Tahl reading a book and Qui Gon tending to their numerous plants. He sat himself besides her and when Qui Gon noticed he came to also sit with them. Many questions followed and he retold the story of his meeting with the Skywalker boy which was received with a laugh from Qui Gon ,whose humour vastly improved after learning that Quinlan Vos and him weren’t a thing anymore.

  
Obi Wan decided to go wake Anakin after making sure Mace Windu was out of headquarters ,conveniently trying to track him and the boy down , and taken some snacks with him for the ride to Coruscant.

 

  
Anakin woke up confused , he was being shaken by a blue eyed man , a beauty mark on his cheek and pretty pink lips under a well groomed beard. He wondered for a moment if he had gotten smashed in the cantina and somehow got lucky with the guy currently waking him up. It came back to him of course after trying to be flirty and making a fool of himself with the line “ Good morning to you to beautiful” and subsequently rolling back in bed with a moan shamefully burying his face in the pillow while Kenobi laughed merrily. Obi Wan on his part was toughly amused and if he was earnest with himself a bit flattered.

 

  
Their departure took longer than expected with a few hugs from Tahl to her son and even one for Anakin who also received a “ Good luck kid” from a stone faced Qui Gon.

  
Anakin seated himself in the drivers seat not wanting to cause a strife in front of Kenobi’s parents. Kenobi looked pleased and gave him a happy smile , of course he absolutely ruined the moment he opened his mouth:  
-‘ Good boy , you learn fast , now take us to Coruscant. ‘-

  
Anakin wasn’t faced by this though , he had the objective of making this ride less awkward than their last , or at least talk awkwardly with each other instead of enduring that uncomfortable silence.

  
-‘So...those where your parents riiight ? How come you are so .... red haired ?’- He delivered noting how awkward it sounded.

  
-‘ Well you see , I had an ancestor who was cursed for stealing and to mark that he was given red hair , it skips three generations trough which is why my fathers hair is brown instead od orangish.’- Obi Wan said casually.

  
-‘Really , that is so cool !’- Anakin gushed awed , followed by Obi Wans melodic laugh .

  
-‘ Anakin no , that was a lie for forces sake , my mother is a very tall black woman an my father another very tall man who I don’t look like at all , I mean have you seen us together ? Do I look like a biological son ? No , I am adopted .’- He snickered.

  
Anakin felt a bit dumb for believing the first story but he was proud anyway for managing to make Obi Wan laugh like that . Luckily he accomplished his goal and both of them fell in a light hearted chat , Obi Wan telling him Qui Gon and Tahl’s adventures as J.E.D.I agents and Anakin talking about his days in the barracks and Theed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the Coruscant outskirts Obi Wan guided him until they arrived at a closed metal gate , between the black bars he Anakin saw a mansion or more like a palace , he guessed he could fit at least Clieggs house 8 times there. Kenobi then made him change seats with him , put his finger in the escutcheon’s centre and the gates opened suddenly startling Skywalker .  
Anakin harboured a deep worry , he doubted his sanity at agreeing to go to a remote and secret base full of deadly people who if they were all like Mace would have no, problem of disposing of him. A sentiment he voiced:  
-‘Are you sure about this Obi Wan ? I mean that Mace guy wanted to kill me yesterday.’-

  
-‘ Don’t worry Anakin , Mace will not harm you if you don’t give him reasons to , he wont be there anyway ; I am sure Mister Yoda will be thrilled to have you there though .’- It was infinitely easier to deal with Yoda than with Mace , also he knew the old man would be happy he found a skilled pilot who could help the now that Plo-Koon and Garen were both in the border both of them engaged in their own missions.

  
They surrounded the mansion the ground lifting uncovering a secret passage , parking Anakin’s damaged C3PO besides the expensive and beautiful vehicles the order owned. Skywalker followed Kenobi trough bright lit corridors until they boarded an elevator with glass walls. That is when Obi Wan began to speak :

  
-‘ Anakin Skywalker , welcome to the J.E.D.I order ‘- he said solemnly just as the glass walls allowed them to see a room full of screens a very busy people some of them looking a bit fanatic.-‘ I’ll explain more about us now that you are here while we walk towards the council chamber where Yoda waits for us.’- -‘ The Justice , Equality and Democracy Institution or J.E.D.I for short is very old , it is said it began before the Republic in a very desolate mountain region in the north. It’s mission is to maintain peace and protect the people . Although we are currently stationed in the Republic that doesn’t mean the order is united in any way with the government ; no one knows about us and we would like to keep it that way , understood ? – he asked harshly.

  
-‘Yes’-

  
-‘ Good . Now to the basic stuff . We usually use codenames to establish the level of clearance a person has inside the order . You as you have just arrived but not been accepted yet are an Initiate , it is considered the lowest level after a civilian . If they agree to hire you , which they will don’t worry , you will be considered a Padawan . You will undergo a training course , paid of course , it usually is three to four months long but it will depend on how good you do on the exams. When you are considered ready you will be assigned a Master who is an agent who will accompany you to your first mission and if you succeed you will be named a J.E.D.I Knight.’- He finished as they were getting in another elevator after crossing the large hall.

  
-‘ Does that mean that you are a Knight ?’- Skywalker asked curious.

  
-‘No , I am a J.E.D.I Master , member of the high council , which means only Mace and Yoda have higher clearance then me .’-

  
-‘Does that mean I should call you Master then ?’- the blonde asked, a bit unsure of himself.

  
-‘ Only if you want to and certainly not at work ‘- Obi Wan answered with a wink just as the doors opened.

  
Anakin couldn’t think of anything to answer that with , his mind being to occupied by his internal monologue of “ Is he flirting with me ?, why didn’t I answer something witty?, why do I want him to flirt with me ? , what is wrong with you Skywalker ?!” .

  
They entered a round room where a little old man was seated in one of the chairs facing the centre of the room.

  
-‘ Home you are welcome to Obi Wan . This young man who would be ? ‘- The old man who was probably who the red head had mentioned before as being Yoda said.

  
-‘ Mister Yoda , this is Anakin Skywalker , he saved my life and after looking into his file I believe he would be a fine addition to our order.’-

  
-‘Nominate him as a Padawan you do ?’- Yoda queried

.  
-‘ Yes I do so .’- Obi Wan declared confident.

  
-‘ Hmmm strays are you picking now? Becoming like Qui Gon you are . Grumpy Mace will become, amusing it will be .’- snickered the old man.

  
Obi Wan regaled him with a smile and both of them walked out of the chambers satisfied. Anakin received a quick tour of the housing facilities and then the bearded man showed him his new rooms , more like a little apartment . According to Obi Wan he would get the next morning a suit and more clean clothes , bathroom supplies , food and a little comm . Obi Wan kindly provided his own comm frequency and excused himself to his rooms to change the awful clothes Anakin had bought and put on something more civilised before reporting to the council.  
Anakin was officially a Padawan and even if he was a bit sad Obi Wan was leaving he was sure he would see him again.

 

He had another goal now , pass whatever they threw at him and become a Knight as soon as posible

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker so if you see something wrong please tell me and I will fix it . I have exams but I'll try to bring you next chapter as soon as I can .Thank you for reading ! Kuddos and coments are supper appreciated.  
> Art by the amazing @indigenous-space-fish (http://indigenous-space-fish.tumblr.com/image/160530546817) in tumblr.


End file.
